


The quest

by Acop



Series: Severus Snape's Quest [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acop/pseuds/Acop
Summary: AU. How Severus Snape's quest for House Elves saved him from his fate.





	The quest

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter Books are the property of J.K. Rowling. I am only playing in this universe.

Severus watched the lake broodingly, the giant Squid's tentacles breaching the water in waves of water droplets as they danced a rhythm known only to him.  
Severus envied him. Nobody dared annoy the giant Squid. To be accurate, nobody dared twice. Severus on the contrary...

What hurt the most was the crushing of his hope. He had dreamed of escaping home for so long. His parents quarrels. His father's harsh hands. His mother's loveless tongue.  
Father was the one who cared, who gave both hugs and kicks, the later more than the former as years passed on and work became uncertain. Mother was indifferent. She only ever seemed alive when arguing with Father or telling Severus about her past as the young heiress of the noble House of Prince. She often talked dreamily of the different creatures her childhood home had housed. Her fondest memories were of House Elves, weird little creatures who enjoyed doing chores for Wizards and taking care of them.  
She regaled Severus of her parents’ House Elves accomplishments, from babysitting to protectors to servants. Once, she had told him how her favourite House Elf Milly had saved her from an enemy of her father by shielding her infant self from a harmful spell and incapacitating the attacker.

This story had comforted Severus in a theory he had developed in his young years. House Elves were the most powerful beings in the magical world.  
Every wizard child knew the story of the House Elves binding to Wizards. House Elves were once known as Wild Elves. They were a powerful kind of Fae but without any control over their powers. Indeed, their powers were linked to their feelings. Legends say one of the deadliest thunderstorm ever known was the result of a Wild Elf broken heart whose promised was murdered. One had to be cautious when encountering a Wild Elf as they were seldom totally sane of mind, the cost of their powerful but uncontrolled magic.  
Centuries ago, Merlin found the way to give them sanity. He gave them control of their powers by changing their magic through an unbreakable oath. The oath was adapted into a ritual so it would propagate to the entire Wild Elf species. Merlin, in his wisdom, gave them boundaries in exchange for control of their magic. The Wild Elves became the House Elves, powerful and in control if bounded to a wizard House. Only the Head of House may undo the bound with his House Elf. However, any Free Elf will lose control of his powers and eventually descend into madness.

Severus did not believe this story. How could one accept to exchange his freedom for control and power when the loss of freedom rendered such power meaningless?

Severus was eager to meet a House Elf and ask him for the real story behind the legend. Coming to Hogwarts was the perfect opportunity when he was a Half-blood living in the muggle world without any magical contact. Father had forbidden Mother any magic shenanigan. She had not defied him but Severus suspected that shame, more than obedience, had made her do so.  
In truth, Hogwarts, more than a place with House Elves, was a dream-place where he would be happy and free.  
Yet, two weeks in his first year, Severus was brooding alone with the giant Squid for sole spectator.

He had had a best friend at home. His only friend. Lily. Magical like him. Muggleborn. The luck of his young life. He had watched with despair her sorting into Gryffindor. His own House enemy. Slytherin. The snake pit as outsiders called it. His housemates did not bother him. They talked when needed for school matters. Lily, lovable and sunny as she was, was already surrounded by admirers and he had not yet gotten the chance for some time alone with her without her housemates glaring at him. His own were not better, observing them with calculation in their eyes. Severus was one of the smallest pupils in his year – in the whole school. His name did not belong to any noble House- no matter his mother's dreams, he was a Snape thanks to her. The jostling and shoving between classrooms, more indifferent than mean, reminded him once again how insignificant he was. He felt so alone.

Watching the lake, Severus briefly entertained the idea of joining the giant Squid to initiate contact but self-preservation won over solitude.  
He needed a purpose outside his school-work. Talking to a House Elf would be the perfect distraction but to his irritation, he had not even spied one since coming to Hogwarts. His pureblood house-mates had told him it was their job to be invisible while managing to do all their chores. Severus was not convinced. He liked knowing when someone was going through his things, even to find his forgotten dirty socks. And he wanted to talk to them badly.  
Maybe... he should make a battle plan. How to get the House Elves to talk to him. Quickly, Severus took his quill and some parchment out of his school bag, ready to plot his way to meet the fabulous creatures.

First, he needed to know when one was in the room, even invisible. He could not keep on repeating a spell until one was in his vicinity so wards should be more efficient. But it had to be wards House Elves could not detect. And... Severus had no notion about wards except they had to be anchored, usually with runes, to function.  
Second, when he could see the House Elves, Severus needed a bribe to convince them to talk to him. What kind of bribe did you offer to the most powerful magical beings in the world?

The challenge was on par with Severus' boredom and despair. Thus, Severus spent the next months researching wards and House Elves favourite food, past times,... It was frustrating because House Elves were seldom mentioned in Hogwarts' library books. Severus resorted to deals with his house-mates in order to gain the money needed for owl ordering the books which might help him.  
By the December holiday break, Severus had a list of wards to try but no clue about possible House Elves bribes. It did not matter. None worked. It was not for lack of trying. Taking advantage of his mostly empty House during the break, Severus had warded all areas with different spells and runes. To no avail. It did not surprise him. Indeed, why would creatures as powerful as House Elves fall for his tricks? 

The challenge was as arduous as he had thought. He loved it. It was a wonderful escape from the idiots who populated the school and kept him so busy he did not look like he was always waiting for Lily to spend some time with him- which she did too much according to everyone except him.  
Severus decided to tackle the problem from another angle. Trapping a House Elf -or trying to- was probably bad manners and less than conducive to inspire trust. He needed to approach them without making it seem like a grab for control. He only wanted to talk to them after all.  
He needed to find them in a way both parties remained free and in control. To find them, he first needed to know their domain. Then he would work on detecting them. Time to explore the castle.

Severus spent weeks mapping Hogwarts – in his head because he was not sharing his discoveries, even inadvertently, with anyone. Even Lily. It was made harder when he realised four Gryffindor first years were doing the same but considered that a "slimy snake copying them" was a grievous offence. It became a game of stealth and skill to avoid them while making progress, lest they cursed him -not real curses, the Gryffindors were only first years who did not know the Dark Arts although they had no qualms fighting four on one- but the tickle spell or the toenail growth spell were unpleasant to suffer through.  
Happily for Severus, Mother had made sure his academics before Hogwarts were up to the Prince's standards – the best among Purebloods. Father had allowed it because he weirdly wanted his son to be the best even if he would not allow Severus to use magic in his presence. Severus breezed through his courses, giving himself enough time to both explore the castle and read on magical theories he felt would improve his chances with his project. 

Finally, he found a lead which promised him success. He did not find it in an old and obscure grimoire, nor did he sneak into the forbidden section of the library- he was not desperate yet. Severus had taken on the habit of reading fairy tales on House Elves. In his opinion, most painted an irrational vision of the creatures, all benign and only wishing to serve Wizards. However, he hoped to find hidden truths in the romanticised stories.  
In one of the Merlin tales retelling the binding of the House Elves, the author explained how Merlin once bested a powerful Wild Elf because he could sense the creature's magic, even when it was invisible.  
It opened a whole new world to Severus, and he set to develop this sixth sense he had not known he possessed.  
The task was arduous. No book broached the subject. None even alluded that this sense existed. It could only mean students were taught how to develop this sense after Hogwarts. However, when Severus enquired casually in his House, he quickly realized none of the other students knew about this sense. Several even thought it was a joke he wanted to pull on Muggleborns. Ghosts and Portraits were no more useful, telling him to focus on his studies because it was only a story, and anyway, Merlin was the most powerful Wizard to ever exist.

Perplexed but not discouraged, Severus set on teaching himself. First, he needed to sense magic and be aware he had, to anchor the sensation in his mind and be able to practice.  
To achieve this goal, he needed to find a place without magic except for one precise spot where magic would be powerful and intense. Easy when you could not sense magic, right?

The solution came from a group of upper years. Severus was becoming a master at stealth, often evading the four Gryffindors – he heard them refer to their group as Marauders- without being seen thanks to his knowledge of the castle plus his quiet and silent way of moving. After one such feat, as he was coming out of a passageway which entrance was hidden by an alcove, he overheard older students talking about achieving forbidden acts without being caught outside the Castle, close to the forbidden forest border. Severus theorised wards and magical surveillance did not extend to the grounds, at least the ones which were not set to prevent intruders. It meant there must be less magic concentrated there.  
The hardest part was to find an object to act like a beacon, so full of magic he would not be mistaken when he managed to work his sixth sense.

Severus fruitlessly looked for his beacon for days. The objects he could afford were common and clearly not powerful enough to emit enough power. The ones he thought could be were too expensive.  
He stumbled upon the answer as he was wandering the edge of the grounds near the forbidden forest. There lived some of the magical creatures Hagrid took care of, either the time it took for them to heal or because professor Kettleburn was using them for Care of magical creatures. Severus did not dislike animals, but he was not fond of them either. He supposed it could be nice to have one for himself to alleviate boredom but with his home life it was a moot point. Thus he had never come to see the creatures – they were animals even with magic- except during the introductory tour. Now, they suited his needs perfectly. What could be more magical than a creature of magic?

Everyday, Severus came and spent at least one hour trying to get a feel for the creatures' magic. At first he had trouble focusing only on his goal, his thoughts wandering as he watched the animals antics. It was harder than studying because homework gave concrete goals.  
Everyday, Severus told himself not to get discouraged by his lack of progresses. It was only fair he did not managed this feat at once, when it seemed no one living actually could. At least, he knew care of magical creatures would be easy in his third year. Observing Hagrid take care of the creatures taught him much and he felt like he knew the beasts every preferences.  
April was ending when Severus felt magic for the first time. He felt the birth of a Hippogriff. Hagrid was looking after his mother whose mate had been killed and could not feed her while she brooded. She had only one egg but looked exhausted. She was nuzzling it when the egg began shaking. After an eternity that could have lasted mere minutes, the egg top exploded in tiny shards and the baby’s head appeared. The explosion of magic was stunning. When it died down, for a brief second, Severus realised he could still feel the baby’s magic. Then it disappeared.  
Severus did not care. He had done it once. He would do it again. Now he knew magic felt like water. Like a river flowing through the world. And yet it could burn like fire.  
When the Hogwarts Express left the Castle in July to bring the students back to King’s Cross Station, Severus felt the school magic fade away slowly, until the miles between them were so many it was outside his range of perception.

Months passed. Severus came back to school after a morose summer only lightened by Lily’s presence. He kept working hard on his studies and sensing magic. He realised during the winter break that he was beginning to feel human magic too, when before he had only felt the one inside creatures or objects, although it was still harder inside Hogwarts because of the amount of magical sources. But on the Castle’s grounds, Lily was a shining beacon.  
Severus' hard work was rewarded when he saw a House Elf in action. One evening in February, a fight between upper years broke out in the corridors. After several minutes, one of the fighters, hoping to end the battle, cast a Dark spell. Severus knew because Mother had taught him lengthily on the subject- no member of the noble Prince House shall die because of his lack of knowledge of the Dark Arts. Funnily enough, contrary to what most students of the school would think, Severus was primarily taught so he would know how to defend himself against it -knowledge is power as Father would say.  
Before the spell reached his target, Severus felt a new powerful source of magic. He watched as the student fell but did not look as affected as he should have been.  
Looking around as the others students were taking sides, arguing or trying to prevent another spell, he spotted his first House Elf. The creature stood near the fallen student. Elated, Severus focused on it, trying to imprint in his magic the feel of this particular creature.  
He must have tried too hard because at once, the House Elf jerked and looked right at him. They eyes met, the creature's widening in shock, surprise... or relief as Severus heard Professor McGonagall's sharp voice above the tumult. At once, the House Elf disappeared from his sight, leaving him pleased and frustrated.

From then on, Severus tracked down fights in hope to glimpse again one House Elf. He realized quickly they only intervened when the spells cast put students lives in danger. More accurately, he had not yet witnessed a Dark spell cast without being intercepted by an Elf. He had also made careful but subtle inquiries about injuries at Hogwarts. With a few exceptions, the most grievous were not from magic cast on a student by another. It meant Hogwarts House Elves protected student from magical attacks, like Mother had said they could. Nobody knew it. Nobody thanked them for it. Why did they do it? What did they gain from it? Did the Headmaster ordered them to?

At the end of the year, Severus still had no answer. But he now sensed House Elves regularly, although he did not always spot them. He even began to distinguish them by their magical feel, identifying up to twelve different House Elves. When he left for the summer, he felt so frustrated he could have cried if he allowed himself to. He had made so much progresses, but now he would spend two months away, withering with his parents, avoiding them as much as he could.  
His parents were as dreadful as he had predicted. However, Severus was pleasantly surprise to discover he could hone his magical sense in his house area, as muggle as it was. Even without Wizards, magic was there. Inside some plants and flowers. Even inside some houses. Magical creatures lived there too, albeit small and mostly harmless ones – at least when not attacked.

Severus came back to Hogwarts full of hopes for his third year. The train ride to the school had been enough to confirm he had honed his skills well enough he could now distinguished Wizards by their magic. As he sat among the other Slytherins, he felt Lily’s magic across the hall, light and pure. So beautiful. He could feel other students magic too, and knew he would need to practice his new sense so it became as natural as hearing or seeing. He did not dare reach for one of the teacher’s magic. He itched to know how Dumbledore’s would feel but caution held him back. He distracted himself with the House Elves’ presence he felt in the Hall, some he did not recognize from last year.

Two weeks later, Severus was back to the giant Squid, holding back rage and tears. He felt like months had passed since the welcoming feast. The new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor hated Slytherins.  
Severus was not naive. He knew many members of Lord Voldemort’s rebellious group came from Slytherin, mainly Purebloods although none had proof. He knew the Lord had declared civil war to the Ministry and was ruthlessly using guerrilla methods to fight. He knew they were no Saints. He knew they claimed to fight for equal rights between Purebloods and Muggles, the latter being favoured by the current Minister, the former losing bits of privileges every year. He knew they did not care about one lowly Half-Blood. He knew Lucius Malfoy had complimented him for his genius in Potions. He knew his Professor’s wife had been a casualty in a fight between Aurors and Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort’s loyal followers. He did not understand why his Professor was taking his grief out on him. Rather, he did too well. He was one of the only Slytherins without any power. None of his classmates would help without wanting something in return. Mother would not care. Even if she did, she was powerless.  
So he suffered in silence through humiliating barbs, unfairly graded essays, and undeserved detentions. Unluckily, the Professor was a role model for many, particularly Gryffindors. The Marauders had decided him being singled out meant he was fair game. They were everywhere, tripping him, mocking him, humiliating him without respite. As good as he was, as advanced in his studies as he was, he could not defend himself efficiently against four without hurting them with Dark spells or showing how advanced he was in his studies, either way bringing attention to himself. Attention was bad when you were in Slytherin and powerless. And he did not want to scare the House Elves away.  
Lily was his only oxygen. They were not always together so she did not understand how much he was suffering, and he did not want her to see his shame more than she already did. But she defended him against others. He wished they shared the Defence class. She would not have allowed the Professor’s behaviour. Was he such a coward to wish for a girl to fight his battles? 

Months passed. Severus was so tired he could cry. He had not had any time for his House Elf project since the beginning of the year. The Defence Professor was keeping him busy, and he could not stop his advanced studies. Knowledge was power he needed now more than ever. Perhaps he would find a legal spell to protect himself better.  
He was once again the only Slytherin to remain at Hogwarts during the February break. The Marauders had gone home, as well as Lily and most of the school. It was a relief. Severus decided to skip dinner in order to sleep properly for the first time since coming back to school. Slytherins may show unity in front of outsiders, but in the common rooms, power plays were at their peek. Severus was on the lowest step of the hierarchy with other Half-bloods or poor Purebloods. Some students, taking example on the Defence Professor to toughen them up, sometimes played pranks on the like of them. Severus knowledge and caution had protected him from the worst of it, but it meant sleeping lightly with his wand at ready.  
He slept like the dead. Until something tugged at his senses. Warily, he opened his eyes and shrieked. The House Elf who had been observing him close enough to touch disappeared in a pop. Breathing deeply to calm his racing heart, Severus got up, went to the bathroom and put his head under cold water. Awake, he tried to make sense of what had happened. One House Elf had been watching him sleep. Creepy. But he had been stalking them. Frowning, he realized the House Elf was not one he had felt before. He sighed. He had scared away his first House Elf. He could not wait for the year to end. And go back to his parents … No. He could not wait to be an Apprentice. If someone would choose him.  
Several times during the day, Severus felt the House Elf presence. It would disappear each time he began moving toward it. The next days, Severus tried another approach. He talked out loud to the House Elf but without looking toward him. He asked how he was, if he was a he or a she, if he liked being at Hogwarts. He asked what he usually did beside watching Severus. He talked about what he liked, how Brussels sprouts were awful, how he loved pumpkin juice. He talked about his home life, how Hogwarts was not the Heaven he had dreamed of but still better than home. He talked until his throat was raw.  
The House Elf listened – at least Severus though he did as the magical presence remained – but he never answered. For two weeks, he shadowed Severus, never showing himself. Then the students came back and he went away, leaving Severus colder than ever.  
The year dragged on. Severus’ only solace was that the Defence Professor would be gone next year like all his predecessors- they never lasted more than one school-year since Lord Voldemort’s application was rejected. And Lily. He was so grateful she was here. Even when he snapped at her, she only dressed him down or poked him until he apologised. Her other friends did not like him but she did not listen to their critics. He was her best friend. 

Summer was horrendous. Father had definitely lost it. Severus barely recognised the man. His eyes were red and bulged. His face was sunken and sallow, tinged with green. He did not talk any-more, only shouted or ranted at his wife and son. Mother had become a shadow. Severus imagined quite well how she had spent her year. Almost everyday, Father took a swing at one of them. He fought back. It only made it worse. He was so weak. He did not dare use magic for fear of being expelled. He knew the Ministry took the “no use of magic in muggle areas” very seriously. He learnt to appease the man by presenting him with beer or food. He lost weight, giving up his shares to gain peace. He still managed to do his summer homework and see Lily. She brought him snacks every times. They never talked about his home life. They talked about their futures. She hesitated between being a Healer or a Lawyer. He knew she would be the best whatever she chose. He wanted to be a Potion Master. She told him he could be so much more. He had never thought he could do better. Potions Masters were respected. She said he was so bright he would be a Potion Master before thirty and needed to be more ambitious. She laughed saying it. She made him think. He loved her for that and more.

The welcome back feast was tense. The fights had escalated during summers, both Voldemort’s and the Ministry’s group had committed atrocities trying to gain the upper hand. The newspapers were having a field day, the daily Prophet siding with the Ministry while the Informant praised Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore’s welcoming speech made it clear he sided with the Ministry too. Some of the Slytherins were more welcoming of Severus than they had ever been. The night ended with a fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years, and three students in the infirmary.  
It gave the tone of his fourth year. The Defence against the Dark Art Professor had changed. The Marauders had not. Black was the worst, craziness sometimes lurking into his eyes. Severus knew the look. Mother had told him about these Wizards who lost control of Dark spells. She had never told him these Wizards could be children though. From Lily, he knew the Marauders were seen as pranksters. They might have been when they began Hogwarts, using harmless spells and targeting everyone. Now, he was their sole victim, except sometimes for older Slytherins – but never those from Noble Houses. If only he were a true Prince. They were vicious. The House Elves never stopped them. Lily did not believe they were as cruel as he said. Some of his House-mates noticed. Sometimes, they helped him without anyone being the wiser, flinging a tripping spell here or there, giving him time to recover and fight back, because it was always four on one.

Months passed. A few times, in desperation and anger, he used Dark spells on Black or Potter. He always controlled the Dark. Each times, one House Elf intervened, dampening the spell effect and allowing the Marauders to injure Severus enough he spent the night at the infirmary.  
He stopped looking for House Elves. They allowed the Marauders to hurt him and prevented him from defending himself. They sided with Gryffindors like everybody else. Like Headmaster, like House Elves. They were only pets in the end.  
Lily was angry with him. She said Dark Arts were what Voldemort used to hurt people. She refused to consider the bad guys might be the Ministry. It was hard to fight brainwashing when surrounded by Gryffindors.  
Severus found he was getting along better with his own house-mates, especially Mulciber's and Rosier’s group. Rosier was from one of the 28th Noble House, while Mulciber’s House was a vassal of the Malfoy House. Both lent him several old books on the theory of Magic from their house private library. Twice, he brewed a potion from obscure grimoires they brought him. Each time they told him the potions had worked perfectly. He knew Lord Voldemort’s group had used them.  
The end of the year was almost a relief. Two more years and Severus would be free… if he found an Apprenticeship. Rosier had told him it should not be a problem if he kept on as he did.  
He spent his time in the park, hiding both from his parents and Lily. She still found him. They talked. Not much. It was enough to sooth him. Enough to temper her anger. They were still best friends, despite their differences. How much he loved her. He would never tell. They made the best of their time together, doing their homework in the park, eating lunch together – whatever Lily brought from her house. Severus dreaded their return to Hogwarts.

The train ride was a nightmare. Severus spent half of it locked into the bathroom, stunned into immobility by Sirius Black’s spell. He supposed he was lucky Lupin had prevented the git from adding a few kicks. The pity in the Marauder’s eye as he allowed Black to close the door was so humiliating he would have cried if the spell had not prevented tears.  
He was freed by one of the seventh year prefect. Cheek burning with humiliation, he fled without hearing the prefect inquiry on the culprit. Later, Severus heard Black had been kicked out from his home and shivered. Black was going to take it out on all Slytherin, and Severus knew the target on his back was already bigger than most.  
Black did not disappoint. Potter and Pettigrew joined him. Lupin was on lookout duty. He was the worst of them. He had been named prefect this year. Representative of authority and rules. What a joke.  
To avoid unpleasant surprises, he made a point of watching the Marauders, trying to predict where they would go, to gauge their moods and avoid crossing their path. It worked as well as it could when they shared more than half of their classes. Severus buried himself in books and experiments, staying in the Slytherin common room more than he ever had. Mulciber and Rosier’s association let him do what he wanted in peace. It also meant he did not join Lily to study any-more. He had tried once, but it ended in disaster, the Marauders and Severus earning up detentions for fighting.

Months passed. Severus noticed Lupin disappearing for three days every month. Thinking about it, Severus realised it was not uncommon for Lupin to disappear from time to time in the previous year. Had it been as regular?  
It did not take long for Severus to connect Lupin’s missing days with the full moon. He could have hit himself for not noticing sooner, also he had not care much about the Marauders at the time. This meant Severus had a way to stop the Marauders from harassing him. He might even get revenge. But he needed proof.  
March was upon him when Severus discovered where Lupin spent his full moon. Under the whipping willow, in the shrieking shack. How fitting. He overheard Black reminding Pettigrew how to enter the shack without getting hurt by the monster tree. The fool. He would never have survived in Slytherin.  
Blackmail, or means of leverage as Lucius Malfoy would say, was a slytherin Art better learnt quickly. All Slytherins knew how to make a copy of one’s memory, or put it into photographs by the end of their first year. Information was power, as Father would say.

On the day of the full moon, Severus managed to spy on Lupin and Mrs Pomfrey, Hogwarts' nurse, going to the shack. He waited until the matron came back on her own to go back to his dormitory. Dressed in black slacks and jumper, forgoing robes to be more at ease, he waited until all was quiet in the common room before silently making his way to the Shrieking shack through various secret passages, taking many precautions not to be seen by Filch. When he arrived in front of the whomping willow, Severus took a moment to admire the tree. Like the giant Squid, it was a force of nature, beautiful and terrifying. One wondered why they were on school grounds.  
Shaking himself from his reverie, Severus cast a spell on the root protruding from the ground in a knot. As Black had said it would, the tree froze at once, stopped through his angry motions.  
Wand at ready, Severus cautiously entered the shack. He had to be careful, werewolves were dark magic creature and he had no wish to face one. However, he needed a clear view to prove there was a werewolf inside the shack if he wanted the Marauders to take his future threat of exposing Lupin if they did not stop harassing him seriously.  
Groans and scratches resonated in the corridor. There was a beast here. Severus could feel it, a big spot of pulsing magic. He went on slowly, heart beating furiously, trying to apprise the distance between him and the magical presence. It would be worth it. He did not know how long he walked. It felt like hours but might have been seconds.  
Suddenly, Severus felt the back of his hair rise. The place was eerily silent. Looking around, he froze. One door was open. And the magical spot was rushing toward him.  
He crouched, casting protego just in time, as the werewolf slammed into his shield. It rebounded away while the shield disappeared. Severus felt drained. Of course. Werewolves were creature of magic. It had absorbed the magic sustaining the spell during the impact, strengthening the wolf while weakening Severus. He had not researched defensive yet harmless spells enough. He could not kill Lupin. It would end his Hogwarts career even thought the real culprit would be Dumbledore´s carelessness. He could not let himself die either.  
Dark Arts were not a possibility, they would only add to the werewolf magic. Mere spells would not impact it enough as once again, the werewolf was a magical creature.  
His best chance was to immobilize the beast either by rending it unconscious with a non magical object or putting him inside a hole.  
These thoughts went quickly through his head as he watched the wolf get up. The impact of the fall should have stunned him, but the magic of the spell it had absorbed had protected it.  
Severus desperately looked for something to throw at it as it walk toward him, eyes roaming on the bare walls of the place. He would have had more chances with the ground if he knew how to raise walls of soil. He berated himself for not beginning the books on elemental magic. Why had he lost time on old potions he would surely study during his Apprenticeship?  
The wolf was ready to pounce. Severus took of one shoe, trying to transform it into a broadsword. Transformation was not his strong suit but he managed well enough by studying harder than for other classes. However, with the wolf so close, the shoe seemed to take so long to grow then turn to steel and...  
Severus felt another presence pop into the shack. The broadsword was not even half formed, and the wolf was on him. Except it did not reach Severus. He watched amazed and shaking as the howling werewolf hovered as if in a bubble. Then the bubble moved toward the open door, and entered the room. The door closed with a bang. At the same time, Potter came running in.

"You're not hurt. Great. Let's get out of here, you do not know what you're dealing with Snape!"

A laugh escaped Severus. More of a bark really. He let Potter ushered him out, unable to resist as his legs felt like they would give out any-time.  
Hours later, Severus laid awake in one of the infirmary beds. His meeting with the Headmaster and Potter had been a laugh. The old man wanted to protect his precious Lupin -and his reputation – as well as his golden boys. It seemed him overhearing Black had been a trap. Black wanted Lupin to scare Severus and had opened the door before his arrival. Apparently, he had deemed the possibility of Severus being maimed acceptable.

Severus did not care. He already knew the Marauders wanted his blood. It did not matter anymore. He was so confused. One House Elf had saved him.  
The following days passed in a daze. Severus could not shake his apathy, although his mind was working furiously, trying to understand and accept why he was not dead.  
Nobody called him on it, even though Lily cast worried glances at him. He took a week to get himself back under control. When he did, he noticed the faculty was… brooding. Regulus Black was happy to share the latest gossip. Rumour was the House Elves were giving the faculty the cold shoulder, neglecting to do their menial tasks, misinterpreting their orders or serving them food they disliked.  
Severus was baffled. What had happened for the House Elves to … rebel?  
He pondered and wondered about them, their behaviour, their reasons for acting or not... His mind was whirling, and only the approach of OWLs distracted him from it.

The day before the first OWL, he decided he had studied enough. The anguish of his less studious house-mates bored him quickly and he went to his usual spot to watch the giant Squid.  
It was peaceful. Even Gryffindors were not gallivanting across the grounds. Thus, the sudden pop surprised him, although he knew at once it was a House Elf. The one who had spied on him a lifetime ago. The one who had saved him from the beast.  
Severus turned his head slowly. The green creature was looking at him with big blue eyes. He seemed wary. Or unsure. 

"Good evening Master Snape. Dary is happy to meet you!"

Severus blinked. The House Elf... Dary... sounded excited. He did not what to do. He did not know what he wanted to do. What he wanted to happen. He had dreamed of this day for a long time but now... Was it not too late?  
He watched as Dary kept looking at him hopefully, ears lowering as minutes passed and Severus did not say anything.

"I am sorry for not talking with you earlier. Dary had to get all the authorizations. Hogwarts House Elves are not to make contact with students except in life or death situation, or if they get the authorization, because students would take advantage!"

Severus tilted his head. Why would Dary get the authorization now?

" Final authorization are given by the Headmaster and the Strong. If the Headmaster and the Strong disagree, the demand remains pending unless one of them convince the other, or if a Defiance is granted by the Mistress." 

Dary watched Severus with grave sad eyes.

" Dary's demand had been waiting for a long time. The Defiance was given after Master Snape ´s attack. Mistress is very angry with the Headmaster." 

Dary looked at his feet.

"I am sorry you had to live this, but it allowed me to talk to you..."

It was too much to take in. Too much to understand.

"I need time to think."

The words were out before Severus could think them. He glanced at Dary, surprised he felt sorry for him. Her?

"Dary understands." Said the House Elf firmly. "Dary will wait."

He straightened up, as if to pop out then looked at Severus.

"Master Severus deserves more than what the Headmaster gives... He deserves more than what the false Lord gives..."

Severus stared as Dary disappeared. He had too many questions. He needed to focus on his OWLs.

The next days passed in a blur as Severus took OWLs after OWLs. He aced most of them, he knew it. He was so relieved at the end of the week he let his guard down. The Marauders pounced on him, because they were bored as Black said, and because he existed, as Potter said. They hang him in the air upside down, showing his pants to all who wanted to see. Lily came to defend him. It hurt she thought he needed help. It hurt she saw him humiliated by those spoiled gits. It hurt so much he needed to hurt her back. He called her a Mudblood.  
She left him to his fate after firing back one sharp retort, bleeding his heart even more. He gave up fighting then, not even attempting one dark spell. Dary did not show up. Of course he did not. Hagrid rescued him in the end, distracting the horde.  
He waited until night-time before getting back to the castle. He went straight to the Gryffindor tower and waited for Lily. Two hours crawled slowly. Finally, one Griff took pity of him and fetched Lily. He apologized profusely, tripping over his words to explain and justify himself and ask for her forgiveness. 

She listened to him. She said she needed time to think, throwing him back the words he had said to Dary a lifetime ago.  
She had no right to say those words. He could not have hurt her as much as he had been. It was only one word. One hateful word. He had had a lifetime of humiliations, put-down, hurts… How dare she give up so easily… He had only made one mistake...

Severus spent the last week in a daze, only self-preservation keeping him on his feet. He went back home with his heart as heavy as lead. Days passed slowly, grey and event-less.  
He finally came out of himself long enough to realize something was different. Father sometimes did not manage to enter the house. More exactly, Severus had only seen him home sober. Extending his sense, Severus realized Dary was here. Why? Why now?

He ignored the House Elf, content to enjoy a quiet summer. Except Mother began shouting at him for not allowing her husband in his home. He was stunned to understand she cared more for him than her son, even though she was still blue from her husband’s hands. He would have cried except it was not surprising. Father was the one who felt for his son, for the better and the worst.  
Then one evening, Father entered their home drunk. He tried to hit Severus but could not approach more than two meters close to him. Severus felt Dary’s presence remaining in the house. Happy to live in his magic bubble, ignored by his parents and ignoring them back, he read and experimented. Every evening, he found books or objects of interest on his bed. Dary was bribing him.  
It did not work until the night he found the parchment. 

_ Of House Elves community in Hogwarts _

_ This is the guide for all faculty members and Headmasters of Hogwarts concerning Hogwarts’ House Elves. _

__Hogwarts’ House Elves are divided into three casts. First are the Shields, Elves dedicated to the protection of the students and the Castle. Secondly, the Carers are the one taking care of the students and the faculty, from cooking to caring for the greenhouses. Finally, the Warriors are the weapon against all attackers. Only the Warriors may use lethal Magic. They patrol the Grounds while the Carers remain in the Castle itself. The Shields usually remain in the Castle as well, except when they are needed to intervene on the grounds.  
It is important to note they are Hogwarts’ House Elves, she is their ultimate Mistress. However, decisions are taken in agreement between the Strong, the House Elves leader, and the Headmaster. Only disagreement between the two requires the Mistress intervention.  
House Elves are not to have contact with the students as those would take advantage of their willingness to serve. Special exceptions may be made but must follow the protocol to be accepted. 

It gave Severus food for thought. One day, he surprised himself by talking to Dary. The House Elf answered happily. Severus learnt Dary was young by House Elves standard, still learning about his task. He was born in Hogwarts and was learning how to become a Shield. Dary begged his forgiveness for not being here on the day Severus insulted Lily. Rules from the Headmaster were not to intervene in fights among students unless Dark spells were used. Dary explained a Defiance was running to change the rule as the House Elves duty was more and more in contradiction with this rule as students were hurt increasingly these past few years.  
It felt good to talk with Dary. It was even better when he managed to reconcile with Lily. She admitted being worried about his darker behaviour during the past year, his never coming to the library to study with her any-more. The other Gryffindors kept telling her he had joined Voldemort. The Mudblood insult was just too much. She made him promised not to hate Muggles, he promised he would not hate them more than Wizards.

Severus came back to Hogwarts for his sixth year the heart light. He kept talking with Dary and learning from him. The Elf was curious and loved to hear Severus explanations on everything he could think to ask about. He loved telling Severus about House Elves and Magic as much. Severus found he was quite happy with Dary and Lily as friends.  
Severus remained aloof all year, keeping cordial with the other Slytherins without partaking in fights. He avoided the other Houses – except Lily – and found it even easier than before, as if Hogwarts were with him. Other Elves began coming to see him too, only when he was on his own, always bearing gifts when they popped in front of him after days of invisible observation only he felt.  
By the end of his seventh year, Severus was proud to be familiar with the entire House Elves community of Hogwarts. 

On the day before riding from Hogwarts one last time, Mulciber came to talk with Severus.

“Hey Snape. Can we talk for a minute?”

“Sure.” Severus nodded.

“So. You have not been helping as much as before.” began Mulciber, watching him through slitted eyes. “But you focused on good behaviour and grades. You are a neutral Slytherin as they say.” he sneered a bit. 

“We could use that.” 

He paused, looking at Severus intently. “Maybe it even was your plan… I know you’re a genius...”

He had known the offer might come. He did not want to fight.

“I must find an Apprenticeship first.”

“We can help with that.”

Severus nodded.

“Let me think about it.”

“Do not take too long Snape. One Mudblood is not worth more than all of us.”

The warning echoed as he walked away. Severus could never regret Lily’s friendship. But he was putting her in danger.

“Hey Sev.”

Here she was, bright as ever.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Sure.” He smiled at her vibrant green eyes and shining smile.

“I think I am gonna join this group after school. The one led by Dumbledore. Even though I will only be Apprenticed, I think I can be of some help.” 

She paused, biting her lips.

“I wish you would join with me. I don’t think you want to though.”

Severus sighed.

“I do not want to fight Lily.”

She smiled sadly.

“As long as you do not fight for them.”

He smiled slightly at her.

“I will never fight you Lily.”

“I know.” 

She hesitated then pressed a light kiss on his lips.

“For luck.”

He stared at her back as she ran away to her common room. Lily.

“Hi there Master Severus.”

Severus shook his head.

“Dary. I told you to call me Severus.”

“Master Severus knows Dary cannot.” The House Elf smiled cheekily. “Not yet anyway.”

Severus looked at him curiously.

“The Strong would like to meet with Master Severus”.

He was stunned. The Strong was the only House Elf of Hogwarts he had not met yet.  
Severus followed Dary, noticing they did not run into any other students.  
They entered the House Elves domain. The few times Severus had come, he had remained in the outer rooms. Now, they walked deep into it until Dary led him into a small garden. Hogwarts was magical.

“Good evening, Master Snape.”

“Good evening, Master Strong.”

The House Elf laughed.

“Stark will suffice.”

Severus bowed.

“Good evening, Stark”.

The Strong closed his eyes, humming slightly.

“Do you know you are free of claim?”

Severus was taken aback. What did it mean?

“Children usually are claimed by their family, through love, responsibilities, or blood in the case of magical Houses. This is why taking Muggleborns from their family to give to wizarding families failed in Salazar time. Wizard families tried to magically adopt Muggleborns who were already claimed. Magic was conflicted between the original claim and the new one, leading to craziness or death of the adopted.”

Severus was fascinated. It still did not explain how it related to him.

“You are not claimed by any.” Repeated the Strong. “We would like to adopt you.”

Severus was stunned. Adopt him? Was it even possible?  
He struggled to ignore the warm feeling coursing through him at the idea they wanted him. 

“It is not unheard of for House Elves to adopt youngs from other species. We like to think they are returned to us when they have learned what they needed by being born in another skin."

Stark smiled at Severus warmly.

“We have been watching you for a long time. You have intrigued Dary from the start. Others were not as taken with you as he. Today, we all voted in favour of your adoption by our community. You would belong to the Shields.”

The Shields. The Protectors. How did you protect students like Potter?

“The Shields protect the students, each in different ways. It does not mean we like them all. But we protect them. We propose you become our Potion Master. You would apprentice with Masters from different species, always coming back to us for Holidays, until you are a Master and live in Hogwarts. You do not need to have contacts with anyone other than us if you do not wish to. You would answer only to the Mistress."

"I would not be restricted by the same oath as you to Dumbledore?"

The Strong's eyes flashed.

" The Mistress is currently examining our Defiance to not be bounded to the Headmaster anymore as it restricts our abilities to serve. She is the one who proposed to bind you only to her as a test for all of us."

He was going to wake up soon. His dream was beautiful.

“I do not wish to fight.” He smiled. “Only to belong.”


End file.
